Rise of the Brave
by xxxxFrostbitexxxx
Summary: "The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal." WHAT? "What? Betrothal?" I-I can't get married! I haven't even met them! Though I still wouldn't marry him! "I don't know why you're acting this way, Crystal. It's not the end of the world!" It's the end of MY world! It's the end of my boyfriend, Jack's, world! What's he going to think? No, this isn't gonna happen


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN CRYSTAL!**

PLEASE READ!

**This story will NOT have Merida in it! But it will have my OC, Crystal, from my story 'Love Never Dies' as her. You don't have to read that in order to read this. The storyline is gonna be changed just a little but it's still gonna have the same plot...sorta.**

ENJOY!

* * *

My name is Crystal White, and I am the princess of Clan DunBroch**(She does NOT have an accent.)**. You would think that being the princess would be fantastic, but it's not. It is nothing but a piece of garbage. My brothers can get away with murder! But I...I can never get away with anything! Every single second of the day I'm being watched. I can't even eat an apple in peace! I want my freedom! I blame my mom, Jeanette**(ELINOR AND JEANETTE!)**. My dad let's me do anything! But my mum...Ugh, don't get me wrong, I love her but...She just tells me what to do every. Single. Day! A princess doesn't do this, A princess doesn't do that. Well I'm no princess! Sometimes I just wish that she would accept me for who I am. Not for what she wants me to be. But for what I want to be. Lucky for me, there's one person, besides my dad and my 3 brothers, that does do that. You'll meet him later on...

I'm the example. I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole life is planned out, for the day I become, well, my mother! She's in charge of every single day of my life.

"More change!" My mom exclaimed to me as I recited a Traditional English song in the main room of the castle. I groaned.

"_And thou shalt know of myn …_" She continued to pace on the balcony...thing...

"Pronunciation must be understood from anywhere, Crystal, or it's all for nothing..." I rolled my eyes.

"This IS all for nothing." I muttered. She crossed her arms and scowled.

"I heard that! Sweetheart, why can't you just go along with it and be a proper princess?" My mom asked. Here we go again! The 'Why can't you be what I want you to be?' talk. Well, she doesn't say that, but it's basically what she means.

"Ugh mom. I don't want to be a princess! I'm my own human being! Can't you just live with that?" I asked, desperately. She cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I cannot live with that. You're place in life is being a princess. Deal with it."

"No! You're always saying 'A princess doesn't do this, A princess doesn't do that.' Well I'm no princess! Why do you want me to be something I'm not?" Seriously, I don't get it.

"Because what your not, is what you will be. And as a princess you must re-" She carried on. I sat down in one of the chairs and rested my head in my hands, tuning her out. I heard a chuckle and look up at the window, which was pretty high up. There, sitting on the window sill, was my _secret boyfriend_, Jack Frost**(He's mortal with brown** **hair.)**

Jack's the only thing close to having freedom that I have. My parents don't know about him because, no surprise, they wouldn't approve of him. He's just like me, which my mom doesn't like. Though he's more gentler and not as wild. There's more of a chance that my dad would like him. My mom would turn away right when she see's him. He even sneaks into my room through my window at night. But we don't do 'anything'.

I met him 2 years ago while I was on my half-day off. Speaking of day off...I grinned as the huge clock struck twelve in the afternoon. I looked up at Jack and nodded my head outside. He smirked, took his dagger out, and jabbed it into the outside of the castle and started to climb down**(Like Flynn Rider when he goes up/down Rapunzel's tower.) **I looked at my mom and saw that she was still rambling. She probable still thinks I was listening but I was too excited to care.

"Oh, look at the time! It's my break! Gotta run! See ya', mom!" I exclaimed, a little too quickly for my mom to understand what I was saying.

"What?" She asked. No time for talking! Gotta go see Jack!

I quickly ran through the Kingdom, trying to dodge as many things as I can. Jack was probably half-way there. I know he had to climb down the tower and stuff but you have NO idea how fast he is. He could run the entire kingdom in about 2 minutes, without breaking anything.

I heard a scream and looked over to where it came from. Ah, it's just my brothers, Jamie**(Imagine -How ever old Merida's brothers are- year old** **Jamie)** , Jacob, and John**(I'm not using names by their original Origin.)**. They're most-likely playing a prank on some helpless person.

_*'The music from Touch the Sky'_ _starts playing in backround*_

I finally got to the stables. I grabbed my bow from the shelf and hopped onto my horse, Angus, and started to ride into the forest. I loaded an arrow into my bow and fired it at a target that Jack and I put up on a branch.

_When the cold winds is-a calling,  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light  
_

"Nice shot, Milady!" I heard from beside me. I'd know that voice anywhere. I giggled and looked at Jack as he rode on his white horse, Emma.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" I played along. Even though he knows that I don't like being a princess, he still calls me 'Milady' or 'My beautiful princess'. I-I like it when he calls me that. Makes me feel special. He laughed and threw one of his daggers at another target. He knows how to shoot/use any weapon you can think of. You see, Jaack doesn't live in the kingdom. He ran away a couple years ago from his family for a reason that I don't even wanna think about. So he has more experience with the outdoors cause he technically lives in the woods.

___When the cold winds is-a calling,  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light_

___I will Ride,  
I will fly,_

"Cryssy, look out! Jump!" Jack exclaimed. I gasped and looked ahead and saw a fallen down tree blocking the trail. I pulled the reigns on Angus and he jumped high into the sky and over the log. Jack and Emma did the same.

_I'll chase the wind and touch the sky!  
__I will fly,_  
_I'll chase the wind and touch the sky!_

"Thanks for the warning, Jack."

"No problem! Anything for my princess!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll race you to the mountain!"

"You're on!"

There was a certain mountain that we both race to. Though you have to jump over crevices in-between other cliff/mountains, it's a good challenge. Jack and I have our own way of going. Like, we go in different directions but we both end up at the same place. There's a crevice that we both have to jump over then we go our own ways. He always beats me! I wish I knew his way of going.

_Where dark woods hide secrets_  
_And mountains are fierce and bold_  
_Deep waters hold reflections _  
_Of times lost long ago._

There was a wide crevice coming up. Jack leaned down on Emma, keeping a firm grip on her.

"Come on, Emma. Don't fail me now." Jack whispered to Emma. She neighed in response. I scrunched my eyes in concentration. Faster than lightening, we both jumped over the crevice and went our own ways.

Almost there! Maybe I'll beat him this time.

Man was I wrong...He was already there! I will NEVER understand how he gets there that fast. I mean, he was already carving a piece of wood into something!

_I will hear their every story_  
_Take hold of my own dream_  
_Be strong as the seas are Stormy_  
_And proud as an eagles scream._

I jumped off of Angus and ran up to him, "Wha-? How?" I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm talking about. He smirked.

"It's a secret. And even though you are my girlfriend, this secret needs to be kept hidden." He winked. I rolled my eyes, but in the process of doing so I noticed something in the distance. It was a tall, sheer, vertical, stone right next to the fire falls. I think it's called the Crone's Tooth**(That's what ****it's called in the movie.)** Jack noticed my curiosity and nodded his head in the direction of the Crone's Tooth.

"Go on. You know you wanna." I smiled and ran up to Angus and started to climb up.

He ran up to me, grabbed me by my waist, and hoisted me back to the ground, "No, no. I think you wore him out with the race. How 'bout we take Emma?" He asked. Well, more like a statement. Wait, I see where he's going! I gave a sly smile. Emma trotted up to Jack at the sound of her name.

"Need any help, Milady?" He bowed, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes. I giggled and curtseyed.

"Maybe..." He grabbed me by my waist and lifted me onto Emma. He then jumped onto her with a grunt.

"Hold on tight, princess!" Hmm I can do that. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and held onto him tightly. Emma started running to the Crone's Tooth.

_I will ride,  
I will fly,  
I'll chase the wind and touch the sky!_

*Scene changes to Crystal climbing up the Crone's Tooth with Jack already at the top. PS- I like to think of this as a movie.*

This is so fun! I love dangerous stuff like this**(Okay, I suck at my inner 'Merida/Crystal')**! As long as it doesn't kill me. But this probably will...Eh, who cares? Well it is my life on the line...Yeah, when we got here we immediately started climbing the Crone's Tooth. Jack was already at the top. I was almost there. I gasped as one of my hands slipped and I almost fell. On instinct, Jack quickly plopped down and reached his hand out to try and catch me, but I still held on with my other hand. I was able to get a grip again. Jack let out a breath.

_And touch the sky!_

_Chase the wind, Chase the wind!_

"You okay?" I nodded, now scared for my life. He reached down, grabbed one of my hands, and started to pull me up. I helped him by pushing up with my feet. Once I reached the top, I started jumped around, carefully, and laughed. I looked over the land and over the kingdom and smiled.

"Crystal?" Jack asked. I turned to look at him, "Want a drink?" He cocked his head towards the waterfall. I giggled and ran over to it and cupped my hands. I filled my hands with the water and took a sip.

"They say that only the ancient kings drink from the Fire Falls." Jack mentioned.

"Now I just proved that a girl can do anything a boy can do." He nodded and chuckled.

"You truly _are_ an amazing girl."

_Touch the sky!_

* * *

_Okay, so what did you think? Is it good? I'm gonna try to keep the romance and the family thing together and not let the romance take over. I still want Crystal and her mom to be bonded at the end._

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
